topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Wargreymon
Name: WarGreymon | WarGreymon X Origin: Digimon Adventures Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Warrior/Dragon Man/Dragon Vaccine-Type Mega Level Digimon Threat level: Nova | Quasar Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Hacking, Fire Manipulation, Self Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Digimon attacks are able to interact with each others' Digicores, which constitute a Digimon's mind and soul. Hence, all Digimon are able to manipulate, attack, and destroy the minds and souls of others), Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (The bodies of Digimon shield their Digicores from the attacks of other Digimon, which in turn protect their minds and souls from external interference) | All previous abilities, Fire Manipulation, Statistics Amplification , Flight, Fire Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Can shoot Missiles, Poison Manipulation, Fire Manipulation | Flight and Levitation, Atmospheric Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Can conjure up an aura around himself to tackle enemies, can combine with Metalgarurumon to become Omnimon, Power Nullification, Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Power Nullification and Absolute Zero (Has fought the likes of MetalGarurumon and is its equal and thus should be able to take his Cocytus Breath), Water Manipulation, Can gather up the energy of the earth for attacks, Can fire his claws with retractable cables, Pierces through defenseswith Great Tornado, Statistics Amplification | All X forms have a Resistance to Existence Erasure (Those with the X-Antibody can resist multiple levels of Program X/Particle Worm which is a mass erasure technique from Yggdrasil. This technique is so powerful that it even threatens the likes of Beelzemon who needed to gain the X-Antibody to survive it) and Power Nullification (Can resist the effects of Particle Worm in which also negates all the abilities of those effected), If a version of the Digimon were to be hit by an Existence Erasing attack, they would automatically activate their X-Antibody Modes for protection. Physical Strength: Continent level''' (far superior to greymon snap multiple dark network cables while a single cable could stop an ocean liner launched airborne though this could very well be an outlier | strong enough to send the skyscraper sized VenomMyotismon slamming back through a city and VenomMyotismon could no sell a giga blaster and wolf claw from MetalGreymon and WereGarurumon '''Attack Potency: Planet level+ ( likely higher (immensely superior to Devimon, who is capable of splitting an island, should be also stronger than Rosemon who matched Imperialdramon Fighter Mode's Giga Death, which can destroy planets from an attack) ' Large Planet level + (' superior to metalgreymon that can block black holes ) | Large Star Level (Higher to Darksuperstarmon,that attacks with the power of a supernova) | At least Galaxy level to Multi-Galaxy Level (stronger than metaletemon that absorbs a black hole '''about the size of the milky way) |''' (Far stronger than before). Can Bypass Physical Defenses with Brave Tornado. Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Mach 26822 s'''uperior to DNA perfect digimon)' '''Relativistic' (faster than rapidmon that moves close to the speed of light) | FTL combat speed (Kept up with Ultimate level Digimon) | FTL + (reacts to apocalymon bing bang attack)' | Massively FTL (Far faster than befor) |' Durability: Planet level + | ' Large Planet level' + to Small star level + ( Deflects Piedmon's Trump Swords.| Large Star level | At least Galaxy level ' 'Stamina: Extremely High Range: At least several hundred meters, likely far higher | Planetary Standard Equipment: Dramon Killers, special blades that deal tremendous damage to opponents with a Dragon Attribute (allowed WarGreymon to defeat Machinedramon with a few hits), The Brave Shield, a shield that assists him with flight and can deflect the attacks of Digimon as powerful as Black WarGreymon Intelligence: Skilled combatant, expert fighter and tactician, has years of battle experience with many foes with diverse powers and abilities. Weaknesses: If he sustains too much damage, he reverts back to either Koromon or Agumon. As a Dramon his own Dramon Killers can be used against him if he is not careful. | Flight capacity decreased due to preference for land combat, leading to limited air time Notable Attacks/Techniques: WarGreymon * Terra Force/Nova Force: (Gaia Force): Gathers all of the energy within the atmosphere and concentrates it into one spot, then fires it as a super-dense, high-temperature fireball energy shot. * Mega Claw: (Dramon Killer): Slashes at the opponent with the Dramon Killers equipped to both of his arms, dealing tremendous damage to foes with the Dragon Attribute * Great Tornado: Spins at tremendous speed like a tornado and launches himself at the enemy. This attack can also be used to dig through solid bedrock at high speed. This attack pierces through durability. * Acceleration Boost: Causes his next attack to deal double damage. WarGreymon X * Gaia Force ZERO: Physically attacks target with a point-blank Gaia Force. * Poseidon Force: He gathers water in similar ways to the Gaia Force's earth energy, and hurls the load of water gathered. * Afterburst: Uses its vernier to shoot forward and stab the enemy with its Dramon Killers. * Grey Fire Zero: Launches a burst of fire forward Category:Digimon Category:Character Category:Animanga Category:Male Category:Weapons user Category:Light attribute Category:Flying Category:FTL speeds Category:Protagonist